The present invention relates to a new and distinct shrub rose variety of the species Rosaceae Rosa, which was originated by my crossing as seed and pollen parents two unnamed, undistributed, unpatented seedlings. The varietal denomination of this new rose is xe2x80x98COISTORxe2x80x99.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are its attractive white flowers tinged with red/pink.
Asexual reproduction by budding of the new variety as performed in Watsonville, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. Other known forms of asexual reproduction may be also used.
The new variety distinguishes from its parent in flower size and color.